Fix You
by myinukoi
Summary: Draco promises to fix Harry... Slash. DracoHarry. I disclaim.


**Title:** Fix You

**Pairing(s):** DracoxHarry

**Warnings:** Slash (boy love)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, or the song Fix You by Coldplay.

* * *

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed**_

Draco lay in his green satin bed sheets, in the Slytherin seventh year dormitory. Moonlight spilled from the window by his bed as he lay awake at 3 AM. Thinking. Now you ask what would he be thinking about at such a late hour? Two words can answer that. Two words that make the boy in bed smile. Two words that make his face shine over in unmistakable happiness. Those two words:

_Harry Potter._

Yes, you heard right. Draco Malfoy is in bed and can't sleep because he is thinking of Harry-fucking-Potter. Ever since Potter, Draco has been confused about what he wants. About what he needs...

_**When you get what you want**_

_**But not what you need**_

No. Because of The Boy Who Lived, Draco Malfoy is getting no sleep tonight.

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep.**_

He's going out for a walk.

* * *

He sobbed. And sobbed.

_**And the tears come streaming down your face.**_

He is hollow... and he knows it. He knows it and that makes it hurt all the more. He lost everything. Everything and everyone. If it were not for Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore...he would do something that he definitely doesn't want to do.

Something terrible.

To himself.

He is hollow.

_**When you lose something you can't replace.**_

But the main reason he is up here is because he can't sleep. Why? Because he is thinking. Or he was before he had his breakdown.

He was thinking about Draco Malfoy. Yes you heard right. Harry Potter is sitting up at the Astronomy Tower weeping. Because every time his thoughts come to that one Draco Malfoy...he ends up crying. And he hates that. He hates that only Malfoy can do that to him.

Only Malfoy.

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste.**_

_**Could it be worse?**_

_No. It could not be worse._

With that thought, the lost boy returned to his weeping.

* * *

The pale boy's silent steps echoed in the silent corridor. He had no idea where he was, where he was headed, or how he was going to get back to his dorm. But he didn't care. Because the path that he was taking consoled him and he openly and freely let his mind wander to Pott- No. Harry.

He was walking up a steep staircase that went higher and higher, and yet the blond Slytherin remained calm. After walking upwards for quite a while he stopped at a door. He felt slightly stupid for walking for about an hour and ending up in front of a wooden door. Yet when he was about to turn around to return to the safety of his bed in the dungeons, he heard weeping.

Draco honestly didn't care about who was balling their eyes out on the other side of the door, but curiosity got the better of him when he realized the wailing was coming from a male.

_What kind of boy cries? A sissy, of course. Well lets just see who the lucky winner of my taunting is today..._

He opened the door only to lose his breath at what he saw. Against the wall of the Astronomy Tower, bathing in the moonlight, was Harry Potter. It was _Harry_ _Potter_. But...Oh, Merlin. The boy was beautiful. Draco always thought of Potter as to be one who caught eyes but this was..._ethereal_.

Potter lay against the wall, his head up towards the heavens. The satin black sky and the silvery stars sprinkled upon it paled in comparison to the boy who looked up to the intruder of his heartbroken solitude. Potter gasped as he saw Draco and quickly tried to cease the deluge of salty, sweet tears that continued to run down his cheeks in rivers.

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones** _

_**And I will try...**_

_**To fix you**_

He walked up to the boy and cupped his hand around his smooth, tanned face.

He leaned forward and...

_

* * *

__**And high up above or down below**_

Oh, Merlin! What trouble I have put myself in! Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Right there! Staring at me bawl my eyes out like a pansy! Oh yes, he will have enough information from tonight to torture me for quite a while! How could I have been so stupid? So stupid! Wait! Why is he looking at me like that! Is there something in my teeth? Well, oh hell! Of course I know why he's looking at me like that. It's not everyday you see the Savior, The Boy Who Lived, The Golden Boy, The Gryffindor Poster Child, running around at three in the morning crying and weeping like a first year Hufflepuff girl!

_**When you're to in love to let it go**_

Now he's walking up to me. I bet he's going to slap me. Or maybe punch me. Yeah. He's gonna punch me. Hard.

Harry closes his eyes and waits for the painful impact but it never comes. Instead a pale smooth hand comes to caress his face. He opens his eyes to meet with gray ones kindling with nothing they usually held for the raven haired boy. They now held kindness, warmth, compassion, sympathy, and...love?

_What the- _

But Harry never gets to finish the thought as Malfoy leans down and...

* * *

It felt...it felt...well, undescribable! Our lips pressed together and in the heat of the passion, I wrapped my arms around his waist while he put his gentle hands into my blond locks. Our quick smooch turned into a full-blown make-out session. All rational thoughts left my mind as he moaned into my mouth. I was in heaven and I never wanted us to break apart. I never wanted to end this bliss. I never wanted to cease the connection, but my lungs demanded it.

I looked into green emeralds and I was momentarily paralyzed when I realized his eyes were shining with new tears and there was a smile on his face. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and returned the gaze.

_**But if you never try, you'll never know**_

_**Just what you're worth**_

I saw the tears again and I pulled Harry into my arms. It was then that I realized that during this whole time, no words were spoken. I look at the sky.

It must be at least 5:30 in the morning!

But I really didn't care. Harry and I slid down the wall and I held him protectively, practically possessively, against my chest. He laid his head down in the crook of my neck, and sighed. I placed my chin over his head.

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try...**_

"Harry?"

"Hmm...Dray?"

I smile. Pet names already?

"You don't need to tell me what's wrong right now. And no matter what happens...

I will protect you,

I will cherish you,

I will care for you,

I will be at your side,

I will adore you,

I will love you,

and I will try..."

He paused. Harry waited.

"**_To fix you_."**

Draco smiled as a last, single, silver tear slid down Harry's smiling and sleeping face. Draco held his love in his arms as he watched the sun rise above the school grounds.

"Harry. I love you."

With that, Draco fell asleep, never hearing the slurred "_Iwuvyoutodray_," from the boy in his arms.

Those were the last words spoken as the two boys fell asleep in the other's arms.


End file.
